Gotham City
Gotham City is a fictional location featured in comic books published by DC Comics. It relates to the Batman family of titles and is the base of operations of Bruce Wayne, aka the Batman, as well as his various partners and supporting cast. The location is the primary setting of all Batman-related media including not only the comics, but also animated projects, films, novels, etc. Points of interest ; Arkham Asylum: Arkham Asylum is a mental health facility and sanitarium located in Gotham County, but actually some distance away from the city. It is populated by the absolute worst of the worst of Gotham's clinically insane, many of whom have used their respective manias to commit various crimes. Arkham is known for housing such infamous patients such as the Joker, the Riddler, the Scarecrow, Two-Face, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, and the Ventriloquist. On the TV series Gotham, Arkham Asylum is located in the Arkham District of the city proper. ; Gotham City Court House: The Gotham City Court House is where all of the criminal trials take place before convicted criminals get sent off to either the city jail, Blackgate Prison or Arkham Asylum. In Batman: The Animated Series, Barbara Gordon went to the court house to plead with district attorney Janet Van Dorn to grant her father, James Gordon, bail after he had been framed for accepting bribes from crime boss Rupert Thorne. Batman: Shadow of the Bat (Part 1) ; Gotham City Jail: The Gotham City Jail is a rather generic term, but it has been used in various Batman related media. Put simply, this is where all of the bad guys who aren't crazy enough to get carted straight to Arkham Asylum end up. Here they await trial until sentencing (and lets face it, they are ALWAYS sentenced) before being shipped off to a larger holding facility such as Blackgate Island. On Batman: The Animated Series, police commissioner James Gordon was sent here after being framed for accepting bribes from crime boss Rupert Thorne. Batman, knowing that Gordon was innocent, sneaked a communicator into his cell so that he could get information from him in his efforts to clear Gordon's name. Batman: Shadow of the Bat (Part 1) ; Gotham City Police Headquarters: This was the law-enforcement headquarters of the Gotham City Police Department. Commissioner James Gordon maintained his office here, and the building was staffed by different bureaus including homicide detectives, vice squad, uniformed officers and general staff. One thing that distinguished the GCPD HQ from other municipal police stations is the fact that it owned a high-powered projection lamp on its roof, specially designed to project the illuminated image of a bat in order to summon Batman. This beacon has come to be known as the Bat-Signal. ; Gotham Exports: This location was featured in Batman: The Animated Series. Gotham Exports maintained a warehouse in the city. Rupert Thorne and two of his henchmen broke into the building and began stealing goods. Someone tipped off the GCPD and they surrounded the warehouse. Thorne tried escaping through the skylight, but was apprehended by the Batman. Batman: Shadow of the Bat (Part 1) ; Gotham Gazette: The Gotham Gazette is a newspaper publication based out of Gotham City. Vicki Vale worked there as a reporter. On the TV series Gotham, Valerie Vale was a reporter for the Gazette. ; Iceberg Lounge: The Iceberg Lounge was originally the Sirens Club, which was owned and operated by Barbara Kean and Tabitha Galavan. After Kean's apparent death at the hands of her former partner, the club was acquired by another ne'er do well, Oswald Cobblepot. The Penguin re-branded the club as the Iceberg Lounge and this became his primary base of operations following his short career as mayor of Gotham City. The center piece decor of the club was a column if ice, and inside was the frozen form of his Cobblepot's former friend and former deputy mayor, Edward Nygma. ; Indian Hill: Indian Hill was a top-secret scientific research center located underground beneath Arkham Asylum in the Arkham District of Gotham City. It was secretly controlled by a society known as The Court, which financed Indian Hill's experiments through Wayne Enterprises. Indian Hill was first established when Thomas Wayne ran the company, under which it was based out of Pinewood Farms. Wayne shut Pinewood Farms down when he discovered that it was conducting immoral and illegal biological experimentation on human test subjects. Wayne's actions ultimately led to his assassination by The Court. ; Sirens Club: Sirens is the name of a club featured on the TV series Gotham. It appeared in season three of the series, which was bannered under the subtitle "Mad City". Sirens was located in a section of Gotham that fell under Mario Falcone's territory. Barbara Kean took control of the club, and struck up an alliance with Oswald Cobblepot. With Penguin backing her, she was able to exert muscle over Falcone, which ultimately led to his demise. Barbara's occasional lover, Tabitha Galavan also spent time at Sirens. Gotham: Better to Reign in Hell... ; What a Way to Go-Go: What a Way to Go-Go was a night club featured in the original 1966-1968 live-action Batman television series. It was a 1960s-era discotheque catering to the elite of Gotham's high society. The Riddler and the Molehill Mob also used it as a staging ground to lure Batman into a trap. After being tricked into drinking spiked orange juice, Batman was seduced into dancing the Batusi by one of the Riddler's gun molls, Molly. Batman: Hi Diddle Riddle ; Wayne Enterprises: Wayne Enterprises is a multinational conglomerate founded by Doctor Thomas Wayne. Its corporate headquarters is located in the downtown district of Gotham City. Wayne Enterprises incorporates many subsidiaries including Wayne Technologies, Wayne Biotech, Wayne Aerospace, Wayne Chemicals, Wayne Shipping, the Wayne Foundation, Wayne Industries, Wayne Medical and many others. Upon the deaths of Thomas Wayne and his wife, Martha, control of Wayne Enterprises went to its board of directors. Thomas' son, Bruce Wayne, the only true legal heir to the Wayne family fortune, eventually took control of his father's company. ; Wayne Manor: Programs Batman (1966) Batman: The Animated Series Residents * Barbara Gordon * Dick Grayson * Harvey Bullock * Harvey Dent * Gil Mason * Harleen Quinzel * James Gordon * Janet Van Dorn * Leslie Thompkins * Mad Dog * Oswald Cobblepot * Renee Montoya * Rupert Thorne * Summer Gleeson Gotham Residents * Aubrey James * Bridget Pike * Butch Gilzean * Carmine Falcone * Edward Nygma * Fish Mooney * Harvey Bullock * Hugo Strange * Ivy Pepper * James Gordon * Lee Thompkins * Mario Calvi * Martha Wayne * Nathaniel Barnes * Renee Montoya * Sarah Essen * Tabitha Galavan * Theo Galavan * Thomas Wayne * Valerie Vale * Vanessa Harper * Victor Zsasz * Zaardon References ---- Category:Gotham City Category:Batman/Franchise Category:Gotham/Franchise Category:Batman (1992)/Franchise Category:Batman (1966)/Franchise